


The Hunter and the Wolf

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been raised a hunter and knows how to take down a wolf pack, no problem. But things can get a bit complicated when the wolf you're hunting decides you're his mate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Wolf

Fear.

Stiles didn't know it, or at the very least, he'd never admit to it. After all, he'd been raised a hunter, trained from the time he could walk to hunt and kill all things supernatural. It was as second nature to him as breathing. Except usually, he didn't hunt alone. But tonight, he's out here in these woods (which don't dreep him out at all. Nope. Definitely not), alone, with a full moon illuminating the scene, making the trees silver and the shadows deeper.  
Somewhere out there, his prey is stalking. He know it, can feel it in his bones. He shakes his head, breathing deeply, and considers his next move. Surely the thing he's hunting-- werewolf-- knows he's here by now. The wind is just a whisper, almost non-existant, but these wolves can scent things over miles. So, yea, there's very little doubt in his mind that it, they, maybe a whole pack, knows he's there. 

Aw, crap. Pack. He hopes not. He's got enough silver bullets to wipe out a legion of them, but he still wishes Allison were here with him. He smiles when he thinks of his best friend's fiance, who, like Stiles, was raised a hunter. Scott knows what they do, always has, and trusts the both of them to look out for one another when they take their monthly hunting trips. 

But this month, Allison's at home, curled up under several heavy blankets, wrapped securely in Scott's arms as she battles the flu. Scott tried to convince Stiles to call off the trip just this once, but Stiles knows what happens if rumour gets around that a hunter has stopped hunting-- things would come creeping in and he and Allison have worked too hard over the past several years to clear out the forest around Beacon Hills to let that kind of idea blossom. 

And so he's out here, alone. 

Something snaps in the space behind him, and Stiles whirls, bringing his gun up in a practiced move. The fear is trying to rise in him now, and he stamps it down angrily. He can't afford to be afraid. In his line of work, afraid can equal dead. 

Then he spots the eyes. Three pairs, winking in and out as they study him from the dark. There are two sets of gold-- Betas, he knows-- and one of blue. The blue is a toss-up between Beta and Omega, with a very, very slim chance of them belonging to an Alpha. Stiles very much doubts this last, because in order for an Alpha to have blue eyes instead of red, he would have to be innocent of the death of any human who wasn't already a killer. 

Stiles has never seen that. That's why he hunts-- to kill the things that would kill people without hesitation or provocation. 

He watches for a few more seconds, the tightness of his muscles slowly ebbing and he takes aim at one pair of eyes. The slight movement draws a low growl from one of the wolves, then a snap and a huff. His finger tightens on the trigger and another growl, menacing in its warning, sounds. 

Just before Stiles can pull the trigger, he's knocked down from behind. His last thought is that he severely underestimated this pack. 

Derek knows the moment the hunters cross into his territory. He's known about them for months, of course, and has had his pack, little though it is, keep tabs on them. They've stayed away from the pack lands, and he's almost decided that they're not here for them, until--

They are. 

Suddenly their scent is everywhere, and Derek's almost going insane because of it. He knows they're not a match for the hunters, even though the pack outnumbers the hunters 2 to 1. Two hunters, four pack, and they would still be wiped out. That's why Derek moved them to Beacon Hills-- it's big enough for them to blend in, where people don't know everyone, but small enough for them not to get lost. 

Derek's worried that now, it will be their grave. Lydia's been super supportive of her Alpha, Isaac has been sticking closer than ever to Derek, ever the neediest of the four, and Jackson has been chomping at the bit to do something about the hunters. Derek knows he could strike first, but he feels trapped between waiting and hoping nothing comes of the hunter's presence, and attacking, which he knows will just bring more hunters down on them. They'd have to run again. 

Derek's tired of running. Tired of forcing them to abandon friends they've made, jobs they've held, hell, even deserting infant relationships. It's one of the drives behind Jackson's desire to end the hunters, so they can settle down and have a home and a normal life. They all deserve that, especially Isaac, who as a young teen, needs peers and friends, not a wild flight into the dark whenever hunters get to close to their trail. 

So Derek sets up a trap. It couldn't be more perfect-- he scents that one of the hunters, the woman, Allison, is getting sick before she even knows it. When she takes to her bed, 

Derek's wolf howls in triumph. He's listened outside the apartment Allison shares with her fiancee, Scott, enough to know that Stiles, Allison's hunting partner, won't call off the hunt just because she's ill. 

And that's all that Derek needs. 

His plan may not be the best, but it's the best he's got. All he needs to do is capture the second hunter, and then ransom him back to Allison in exchange for them putting out the word that the Beacon Hills pack is no more. 

It's simple, and Derek knows they can pull it off. 

So, he has the pack simply lie in wait for Stiles and when he raises his weapon to fire, Derek bowls him over from behind. The gun goes skittering across the forest floor, and Jackson retrieves it, emptying the chamber and tossing the bullets away. Derek makes quick work of the backpack the hunter uses to carry his extra ammo and tosses it to Isaac. Then he leans down to growl in Stiles' ear, a threat and a promise all in one. 

That's when his plans get blown out of the water, as effectively as a German sub sinking a paper boat. Because when he turns his head, his breath ghosting over Stiles' ear, the hunter shivers under him and Derek catches the unmistakable sent of...

Mate.


End file.
